


Sexy Call

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Sexy Call

Nick couldn't believe his phone was lost in the abyss known as his hotel room. He could hear it ringing, but just couldn't find it. He found it on the last ring, and picked it up just in time? "Hello?"

"Hello sexy," it was Brian.

"Hey," Nick sat on the bed. "What's up?"

"I miss you," Brian ran a hand through his hair. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby," Nick moved to lying down. "What are you doing?"

"Missing you," Brian sighed, "That's about all."

"I just finished the first day of shooting," Nick laughed weakly, "I feel weird shooting a video without you guys around me."

"I know," Brian also lied down, "What are you wearing?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at the question, "Why?"

"Just answer the question silly," Brian said.

"Well," he shrugged, "Just a t-shirt and sweats. I had to get out those jeans they've got me in."

"Jeans?" Brian's voiced squeaked.

"Yeah," Nick shifted to lying on his side. "These skintight pieces of crap."

"Put them back on," Brian squeaked again.

"But..."

"Just do it."

"Alright, alright," Nick switched back into the jeans he wore for the shoot.

"They on?"

"Yeah, Rok what are you up to?"

"You swear they're skintight?"

"Yes, damn it."

Brian shifted at the thought of his lover in skintight jeans. "The thought is making me so hard."

Nick lied back down on the bed. "I-it i-is?"

"Oh yes," Brian started stroking himself, "I'm so hard I'm touching myself. God, can't this be anything of yours? Your hand, mouth, asshole."

"Now wait a minute baby," Nick was breathy, "You know you don't give."

"In my fantasies I do," Brian moaned, "And you love it."

Nick felt himself get hard. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm," Brian smiled, "Are you hard baby?"

Nick squeaked.

"Take your pants off baby, mine are," Brian closed his eyes, "I needed better access."

Nick threw his pants and boxers off, "Now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Jack off."

"Stroke your dick."

"Excuse me?" Nick managed to choke out.

"You heard me."

Nick heard the beep of his call waiting and muttered, "Fuck," under his breath. "Hold on for 30 second baby, let me get this other call." He clicked over.

"Hey little bro," Kevin said on the other end, "How's video shooting without us?"

"Not now, Kev," Nick was exasperated and extremely horny, "I've got Bri on the other end and..."

"I know, I know," Kevin laughed, "Call me later." And he hung up.

Nick clicked back to Brian, who was, fortunately, still there. "Sorry love."

"Are you touching yourself?" was all Brian said.

"I am now," Nick moaned, "God it feels so good." He also massaged a place on his stomach Brian discovered a few years ago makes him go absolutely nuts.

"Who are you thinking of? Moan his name into your phone."

That was a no brainer. "You Brian baby," he closed his eyes, "You're sucking my cock."

"I know I am," Brian breathed into the phone. They were so close and had been a couple so long, they were able to have the same fantasies about each other at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Nick smiled, "Mmm... work your magic with that tongue baby."

"I wish I could for real," Brian moaned, "Oh shit baby I'm nearing." He could feel his hips involuntarily start bucking.

"Me too baby," Nick started fucking his fist faster. "Send me over the edge baby, just a little more."

"I'm trying baby," Brian's orgasm was only seconds away.

"Oh shit Brian!" Nick exploded onto his chest and stomach, jerking and having spasms as his orgasm took over him.

"Fuck! Nick!" Brian screamed as the same feelings took over him.

Nick caught his breath, "I wish you were here." He then heard a knock on the door, he threw his pants on, cleaned up a bit and opened the door.

Brian shut off his cell phone. "Here I am Nicky." He was in a pair of boxers, and nothing more.

"How did you...?"

"I was across the hall, I wanted to surprise you."

Nick led Brian into the room, and starting having his way with him, but Brian stopped him.

"We're kind of sticky, aren't we?" he smirked, "Let's continue this in the shower."

Nick nodded like a little boy who was asked to go to the baseball game with his father and turned on the water.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sexy Call (Podfic Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642993) by [Luovien (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien)
  * [Is This What You Do When You Think of Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128229) by [Amika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika)




End file.
